bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SunXia
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Situation Lets refrain from talking about the said situation at all.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:48, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Yo Seshat told me to come to you concerning images. I feel that Ganryū, Nemu, and most minor characters in general could use better pictures. In addition, I liked the old Bount picture image (the one with all of them together and the word Bount stuck in the middle). Is it possible to bring that back? I'd be doing this myself but I can't edit the wiki or add images. Think something can be changed here?--[[User:Kasei|'火星 ']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] 03:22, August 12, 2011 (UTC) New Committee Nomination Ten Tailed Fox has nominated himself for a position on the committee. Please cast your vote on the committee talk page. -- Re: Nomination If the committee decides that is what I need to do, than I shall be patient. You are correct in concluding that I have nothing but good intentions towards you all and this wiki, which is my reason for nominating myself. When I applied, I was also in the process of thinking about how best I could help this wiki by using my given skills. The Fight Summary Project is one of them, but enforcing policy is another, as I do it regularly on other wikis. I realize my background is a not to strong on this wiki, and that it will take time to build it up, but I assure you that I intend to do well on this wiki, and mean it no harm. That said, as I said earlier, I will wait if that is the decision of the committee. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 12:03, August 15, 2011 (UTC) : Not a problem. I'll probably be working a lot on Harribel when I get back from work this evening. I re-watch a lot of episodes dealing with her anyways, so maybe I can help you in that regard. Also, I understand you want me to show you what I can do, and believe me, I fully intend to do that. Bleach is my favorite anime/manga so you will be seeing a lot more of me in the future. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 12:35, August 15, 2011 (UTC) RE Edits Uhh can i have the article back? just theone with my name in it? i didnt mean to spam, i went back in history to edit, so it made multiple ones Ukitake is amazing :P And also, ur pic is saddd :(( Gifs v Pics Just remember to gauge the necessity of Gifs over pics, because im not trying to deal with people complaining that the page doesn't load fast enough or the page has too many gifs and they cant open the page or it slows down their computer. I personally am running Verizon DSL and not experiencing problems and haven't but apparently some people are still on dial up or banging two rocks together for internet access or running Windows Me or Vista and feel we should accommodate there lack of ability to properly upgrade their own tech. I say if you cant afford it then you dont need to be online anyway. Just letting you know.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:55, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Keikaigi, Jūgeki Byakurai (Kaizō Kidō), Inemuri, Tanma Otoshi, Millon Escudo, El Escudo, Roppō Fūjin, Hako Okuri, Kyūjūrokkei Kakafūmetsu (the last one is probably impossible, Tinni tried to do it and couldnt do it). --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:20, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Inemuri - episode 127; Tanma Otoshi - episode 123; Million Escudo - episode 292; El Escudo - episode 292, Roppō Fūjin - episode 280, Hako Okuri - episode 281; Sentan Hakuja - episode 60 twice; Shibireyubi - episode 10 --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:28, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Forgot in some cases the pics are needed as well.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:42, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi Sun! I have a small request to you. Can you make gif from episode 226? Namely Hitosume: Nadegiri. Since the technique of Yamamoto pronounced until the Ayon cut falls to the ground. I would be grateful. 17:25, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Ten Tailed Fox Hey, Ten Tailed Fox has renominated himself for a position on the Committee, whenever you get this message please go vote, thanks. : Have you made a decision regarding my nomination? Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 23:51, September 4, 2011 (UTC) That does have to do with bleach. It's the future Head Captain Hirashi Dragon I'll let it surprsie you when it happens then. I won't post it here until it happens. Ok then lol. I'll wait for you guys to catch up. Then again, I guess its my bad, I read the material from an inside guy. Shouldn't write spoilers. I'll read the policy and remember it now Can't wait for the surprise though. Kuugo's page Hi SunXia! Thanks for the tip. If not I'll be really lost in how to edit :( anyway, how do I edit his page? It's locked. Ah then I guess it will be better for them to edit on my behalf then :) thanks for the advice!!! :) :No problem!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 15:33, September 6, 2011 (UTC) As you wish... Hirashi Dragon (talk) 16:13, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Health Issue Take your time coming back. As I tell you every time, rl comes first. Get Healthy-- Pics Need pics for Nozomi Awakens.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:00, September 21, 2011 (UTC)